Kshathra Vairya
Kshathra Vairya (望ましい王国) is a technique originating from Angra Mainyu's right Mangekyō Sharingan that connects him to the "Golden Capital", the treasury of a god, or more specifically, his personal pocket dimension. This is attributed by the particular tone the modes of access boast. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon his command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the user's hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. The weapons contained in his treasury become bullets upon his command, making him an archer with the strongest arrows. Angra Mainyu generally readies numerous weapons at a time, either just letting their hilts stick slightly out of the gate or letting them levitate in the air behind him. Upon snapping his fingers, the seemingly infinite number of weapons can be fired without pause. They move and take aim at the target according to psychokinetic orders made on Angra Mainyu's part, in conjunction with his unarguably-remote mode of control, allowing him to fire them without having to make physical contact (with them). He starts out with lower numbers of weapons, but increases the number of weapons fired in a volley depending on the amount of respect or anger he feels towards his target. He uses as little as one or two at first while playing with his opponents, but can easily summon over eighty for a single strike when he is serious. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, creating a violently large, yet radiant explosion with each weapon, or he can instantly return them to the vault faster than the naked eye can perceive, even making maneuvering around them unscathed a difficult task even for other users of the Sharingan. Upon closing the Gate, any weapons left on the battlefield will instantly dissipate and return to the vault if they hadn't exploded as per Angra Mainyu's command. He can leave them out if he wishes, such as when they've been "stained" by striking an object completely undesirable that could possess longer lasting effects even after returning to his vault. The ability to fire the weapons yields an excellent ratio of destructive power to chakra control due to the cost of chakra used to fire the weapons as bullets being relatively low. The only real chakra usage lies with the Gate of Infinity's activation cost. This technique generally leads to him fighting at a distance, though he will wield a single weapon in close combat if he feels confident in his victory. He makes use of the many unknown abilities of the weapons, and constantly switches them to keep his opponent off guard. Against something like Unlimited Blade Works, which allows for weapons to be drawn and fired slightly faster than the Gate of Infinity, Angra Mainyu finds himself easily outclassed and overwhelmed. He is able to enter and exit the pocket dimension as he pleases by entering through the golden ripples if enlarged to an enterable size, although the entrance point behaves as the exit point, making it worthless for travel, though excellent for when requiring a means of temporary concealment. It is through this way that he can add items to his 'vault'. Angra Mainyu may freely control where the 'gateways' leading to and fro the vault open up when his target is within five meters of his present position, making it effective for striking targets unawares, especially with one of his most prized possessions, Enkidu. Alternatively he can open a total of ten rifts in return for gaining the ability to position them beyond his person and launch weapons from all directions of them Each can only fire one projectile at a time however, rendering this form entirely situational. Effects Contents The pocket dimension, or 'treasury' as Angra Mainyu would prefer to call it, contains all of the treasures that he has collected during his life forged out of a golden dust and welded together via various means, from the finest wine and golden drinking cups to divine mysteries from many untold legends. The amount of wealth within exceeds even his own knowledge. It contains swords, polearms, lances, hammers, shields, demonic swords that later made their way across the continent and back, and a number of unidentifiable weapons, all of which form a perfect treasury of masses of unused weapons that simply went to sleep with the 'god' when he sought his independence. A keen chakra sensor can feel that their numbers are infinite, despite not being able to see them. The numerous weapons contain various different effects and abilities, allowing him to assault the weaknesses of almost-any adversary. This places him at an advantage over most opponents in combat. There are many defensive items against ninjutsu in the gate, such as his golden armor (which he tends to wear at all times), as well as a reflective mirror shield. Although, Angra Mainyu has a tendency of leaving very little time for his opponents to effectively attack him.